


Whiskey Tango Foxtrot

by Backfired



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Bottom Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung, Canon Compliant, Drunk Sex, Established Relationship, Fingerfucking, Fluff and Humor, Friends With Benefits, M/M, PWP, TY gets drunk & cries a little & fingers DY and everyone gets a happy ending, Top Lee Taeyong, lol, take your pick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:49:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25391902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Backfired/pseuds/Backfired
Summary: Taeyong was drunk. Really, really drunk.
Relationships: Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Lee Taeyong
Comments: 6
Kudos: 157





	Whiskey Tango Foxtrot

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer: this is fiction. please don't use this as a guideline for consent in relationships. thx :]

Taeyong was drunk. Really, really drunk. Usually he was fairly moderate with his drinking at afterparties—which wasn’t saying much considering his alcohol tolerance—but today he seemed to have let himself go, getting way more wasted than usual. And now here Doyoung was, having most likely drank 3 times more than Taeyong had but being significantly less tipsy and therefore saddled with babysitting duty. 

Taeyong giggled as Doyoung led him to his room, stumbling around on wobbly legs even as he was supported by Doyoung with his arm thrown over his shoulders. 

He unceremoniously dumped Taeyong’s surprisingly heavy frame on his bed once they made it into the dorm, heaving a sigh of relief at his journey’s end.

Taeyong rolled around a bit over the covers, giggling like a three year old child. Doyoung just stood and watched the display with hands on his hips, only slightly amused.

“Doyoungiiiieee,” Taeyong whined as he finally rolled to a stop. “Joiiin meee…” he patted the space on the covers next to him clumsily.

At first Doyoung hesitated, ready to leave Taeyong to his own drunk tomfoolery and turn in for an early night, but then Taeyong shot him his most kicked-puppy-look ever, and his resolve crumbled. 

With an exaggeratedly reluctant sigh, he climbed onto the bed next to Taeyong and lay down beside him. 

“Well?” He said, “I’m here now.”

Taeyong flopped onto his side to properly look at Doyoung, his face still flushed from the alcohol and fun he had earlier, and eyes still glazed and unfocused. 

“'m so happy you’re here, Doyoungie,” he mumbled, words a bit incoherent. “I love you so much.”

Just as Doyoung was about to reply, Taeyong scooted forward and wrapped his arms around him to plant a sloppy kiss right on his lips, missing the mark only slightly. Doyoung made a face at the messy kiss and started to pull back, bemused at the erratic behavior from this drunk Taeyong, but was suddenly gripped tightly by the shoulders and rolled onto his back. Taeyong loomed over him, his arms caging Doyoung in on the bed.

“I want you so bad right now, Doyoungie,” he slurred. “Please say you want me too.” He paused, and seemed to add on almost painfully, “It’s okay if you don’t though…”

Although Doyoung was rather unimpressed by the crudeness of drunk Taeyong’s seduction technique, he couldn’t deny his interest. The last time they had gotten any action was months ago now at the very least, what with their busy schedules and Taeyong’s solo and SuperM activities. 

He brought his hands up to Taeyong’s face, guiding him down for a more slow and sensual kiss. Their lips parted wetly when Doyoung pulled back.

“Yeah,” he breathed out. “I want you.”

Taeyong made a happy noise as he dove back in to smother Doyoung’s face with kisses, finally stopping again at his lips for one long messy one before pulling back. 

“I love you, I love you,” he repeated over and over again as he pulled haphazardly at Doyoung’s clothes, his hands still uncoordinated from all the alcohol as he plucked futilely at the buttons on Doyoung’s shirt. 

Doyoung swatted Taeyong’s hands away so he could start working on his clothes himself, and Taeyong quickly got the memo and focused on shucking off his own clothes. Somehow, he got stuck halfway through pulling his shirt off his head and Doyoung had to help him out of it after slipping out of his own, and that was about as far as they got with undressing before Taeyong pulled Doyoung on top of him as they tumbled back onto the bed and into a heated makeout session. 

“Mmm, Doie,” he said when they finally pulled apart, “Wanna….wanna fuck you.” 

Doyoung raised an eyebrow, amused and surprised at Taeyong’s straightforwardness while drunk. He was usually much too shy to be so direct. Doyoung hadn’t yet decided if he liked this bold version of Taeyong more or not. 

“Whatever you want, Yongie,” he said, leaning down to give him another kiss as he ground his hard on against Taeyong’s thigh in obvious interest. Taeyong blushed, though Doyoung couldn’t tell if it was from the endearment or the feeling of Doyoung’s erection against his leg. 

Taeyong pushed himself back eagerly against the headrest as he worked at his belt and pants, eventually managing to coordinate his hands enough to unfasten his belt and unbutton and unzip his pants while Doyoung simply watched him struggle.

Strangely, he made a distraught noise as he shoved his hand into his pants, face contorting into a confused and betrayed look. 

“Why 'm I not hard?” He said in bewilderment, hand palming back and forth at his dick.

A cold wash of realization came over Doyoung as he remembered the side effects of over inebriation sometimes included erectile dysfunction...in other words, whiskey dick. He never thought it would be a problem he’d have to face in his life, but….here he was.

“Fuck,” Taeyong whined, palming his limp dick in frustration. “Fuck, fuck, 'm sorry,” he slurred, throwing his head back against the pillows in anger. All of a sudden he seemed overwhelmed with sadness and his eyes started to well up with tears. “'m—can’t do anything right,” he hiccuped, wiping at his face with his other hand but only managing to smear more teary wetness everywhere. 

Doyoung was at a loss. He was still half hard, only lightly buzzed from alcohol, and a small part of him was annoyed at this abrupt end to a night that had been heading in quite an enjoyable direction.

“It’s okay,” he said in his best effort at being comforting, patting Taeyong awkwardly on the shoulder. “We can always do this another time.” In the back of his mind, however, he couldn’t help but think about how unfeasible that would be with Taeyong’s packed schedule and 127’s comeback.

Taeyong blinked up tearily at Doyoung, a hopeful look on his face. “I-I can finger you? Or—or eat you out instead?” He suggested, voice still a bit wobbly. “I always catch you staring at my hands and mouth these days,” he continued, managing a small lopsided smile. 

Doyoung paused, all of the sudden having to switch gears again as his dick twitched back to attention.

“I—Yeah,” he managed, “I’d like that.” 

Taeyong beamed, looking immensely relieved over something so small, and pulled Doyoung back onto his lap. 

“You know I’d do anything for you, Doyoungie,” he babbled absently as he helped Doyoung out of his pants, before reaching across to grab the lube tucked away on his shelves. 

Doyoung gave himself a few strokes as he watched Taeyong pour a generous amount onto his fingers, quickly hardening in anticipation at the thought of those fingers in him, and maybe even Taeyong’s flexible tongue too. What Taeyong had said earlier was true, Doyoung might’ve had a little fixation on his hands and mouth recently. Maybe some of his late night fantasies would finally come true.

Taeyong slipped the first finger in, unusually easily to his surprise. Doyoung watched with a slight blush as the cogs seemed to turn slowly in Taeyong’s head, his face lighting up and mouth curling into a smirk as he came to a slow realization.

“Have you been having some fun without me Doie? Playing with yourself?” He teased.

“Yeah,” Doyoung breathed, his face flushing even more, “I-I think about you sometimes when I finger myself in the shower.” 

Taeyong’s dick gave a valiant twitch at that, his pupils blowing even wider in arousal at the admission.

“Fffuck. Fuck. Doyoungie…” Taeyong moaned before quickly adding another finger and speeding up his pace, his knuckles catching deliciously on Doyoung’s rim and filling his ears with the filthy wet sound of lube squelching in and out.

Taeyong brought his other slicked up hand to stroke Doyoung as he pushed in a third finger straight to the knuckle, working his hands in tandem. Taeyong’s fingers were thicker than Doyoung’s and were already starting to stretch him past what he was used to. But it was a good kind of burn, and quickly turned to mind numbing pleasure as Taeyong curled his fingers inside him and stroked his prostate just as he twisted his fingers around the head of Doyoung’s cock. 

Doyoung squeezed his eyes shut in pleasure, small cries of “yes, yes” slipping out as he started grinding down on Taeyong’s fingers in earnest and bucking up into his tight grip. He clutched at Taeyong’s shoulders to steady himself as he rode his fingers.

“You’re so sexy like this Doyoungie, so sexy,” Taeyong babbled, and Doyoung cracked open an eye to catch the adoring look on Taeyong’s face as he gazed up at him, his bottom lip bitten in concentration. Doyoung closed his eyes again as he focused on chasing the pleasure, but it wasn’t enough.

“A-another,” Doyoung gasped out, “Add another finger.”

Taeyong’s eyes widened, “Are you sure? That might be too—“

“I’m sure,” Doyoung ground out, “I want to feel you tomorrow.” 

Taeyong wet his lips and nodded eagerly as he obliged, carefully adding another finger and watching Doyoung’s face for any discomfort as he did so. 

“Fuck, fuck yes,” Doyoung panted as he bounced up and down faster, rocking back and forth at a feverish pace on Taeyongs knuckles, chasing the jolts of pleasure that shot up his spine every time his fingers grazed his prostate.

With one final tug and curl, Doyoung cried out and came all over Taeyong’s bare chest.

He collapsed, sweaty and sated, onto Taeyong’s sturdy frame. Resting his head on his shoulder, he slowly calmed his breathing. Vaguely, Doyoung registered the wet mess of lube under him and all over Taeyong’s lap, ruining his nice dress pants, but he couldn’t care less right now. 

He felt Taeyong gently nuzzling his hair as he whispered, “Love you Doyoungie. Love you.” And Doyoung managed a tired grunt in response before he felt himself drift off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> i know this was supposed to be sexy not funny but i couldn't help but laugh while writing this lol
> 
> my taedo yelling spaces -> [writing twitter](http://twitter.com/deductus) & [art/main twitter](http://twitter.com/dedecoris)


End file.
